


孕期记事

by CharlottWu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 他们突然有了个孩子





	孕期记事

孕期记事

Warning：R18、孕期play

1

**我想要个孩子。** Venom在某一天晚上突然这么说道。

“什么？”埃迪问道。他揉了揉眼睛，又打了个哈欠，Venom熟门熟路地给他抹去眼角渗出的泪花。他今晚在忙着修改自己的文章后发给校对，因此也没听清Venom说的话——毕竟明天就是deadline，要是他再不交稿，或许他明天就是一具尸体了。

**我想要个孩子。** Venom重复了一遍。

埃迪点点头，只把全身心投入到电脑屏幕前，并没有把这话放在心上。毕竟他的日常中充斥着Venom的各种奇思妙想，而他现在又正焦头烂额地忙着修稿子——难得Venom居然不在他工作的时候烦来烦去，他当然要利用这时间好好做事。

况且在这两句话之后，Venom又恢复了沉默，就像它从未发过声，以至于埃迪在工作完成后又完全忘记了这回事——可怜的埃迪在那个时候还没想到，Venom说的话居然还是认真的！

**我从来不开玩笑。** Venom后来这么解释道。

——只是当埃迪认识到这一点时，事情已经迟了。

2

一切不对头都是从那个两星期前的“周六之夜”开始。

“周六之夜”是埃迪和Venom自从“那次”之后就约定好的每星期固定节目：在这一个晚上，他们通常会放松自我，彼此水乳交融，来一场全身心投入的交流——说简单点，就是做爱——疯狂地做爱。

以往，他们搞完之后，埃迪会迅速陷入疲惫而沉重的睡眠，Venom也会识相地不去打扰他，甚至也会在他身边进行它实际上并不需要的睡眠，来迁就伴侣的感受。只是那次做完之后，Venom突然在他身旁来了一句： **“你有什么感觉吗？”**

“什么……？唔？”埃迪正睡得迷迷糊糊，突然被这么问了一句，还有些反应不过来。

**“你有没有什么，唔……特殊的感觉？”** Venom难得迟疑了一下，像是拿捏不准用词。

只是那时埃迪还没有感受到其中的不对劲，茫然回道：“啊，没有——没有，我好困……睡了，Venom。”

说完他倒头就睡了过去，无论Venom再说些什么他都不再有任何反应。要不是Venom能感知到他的大脑活动及心跳，还以为他就这么死了呢！

**人类真是神奇的物种。**

Venom这么想着，搂紧了它的宿主兼男友。

3

“我觉得我不太对劲，Venom。”埃迪一边吞咽着巧克力一边道，“我平时不好巧克力的，买回来从来也都是你吃，为什么我今天会这么热衷于巧克力？”

说着，他瞄了眼堆积在桌面上、像座小山似的糖纸。

Venom只是沉默不语。

“Venom？”埃迪试探性地叫了一声，“你又离家出走了吗？”

**没有。** 它终于回答。 **我只是在思考。**

“你？思考？”埃迪先是一愣，随即开始哈哈大笑，“天啊Venom！你居然学会思考了！这真是值得庆祝的好消息！”

Venom破天荒地没有理会这种嘲笑，而是沉默了一会后突然冒出一个头来试探性地问道： **“你有没有什么不舒服，埃迪？”**

“没有啊，我很好——除了有点太过喜欢巧克力之外——等等！你不会是不小心吃掉了我的肝吧？”埃迪面露恐色，“还是说我快要死了？！”

**“当然没有！”** Venom又恢复了平日的暴躁， **“你当我是什么！有我在你什么事都不会有！”**

“好吧，好吧。”埃迪半信半疑地点点头，又剥开了一块巧克力放进嘴里。

最近Venom还真奇怪。他这么想着，突然觉得有点肚子疼——或许是巧克力实在吃得太多了。

4

只是埃迪没想到，Venom的解释会来得这么快。

**埃迪，你怀孕了。** 有一天Venom突然这么说道，带着一种它特有的愉悦语调。 **是“我们”的孩子。**

“什么？”埃迪含糊不清的问道，他在专注着电视上的足球节目，“什么孩子？在哪？”

**我放进去的。** Venom尾音上扬，埃迪几乎可以想象出它那种咧开嘴得意洋洋还转来转去的模样。 **就在你的肚子里。**

埃迪吓得手里的巧克力都掉了。

“什么！”他尖叫，“我的肚子里？我的？”

他摸着自己的腹部——除了最近吃出来的小肚子，似乎和平时没有什么不同：“告诉我，Venom，是你学会开玩笑了吗？”

**我从来不开玩笑。** Venom不满起来。 **也从来不说谎。我说你怀孕了，你就是怀孕了。**

“可是，唔——你不是自体繁殖的吗……？”埃迪突然间不知该作何反应，“而且我是男的，也没有子宫。”

**不需要那种东西。没错，我们是自体繁殖的，可分裂出来的后代也需要生长期——在这个星球上，也只能靠寄生来度过生长。我想了想，埃迪，你是我的最佳人选——毕竟你是我的伴侣。**

“我觉得这不太好吧……”埃迪还尝试着要抗争。

**就这么决定了！** Venom愉快地说。 **只要九个月的生长期就可以了！**

太荒谬了。埃迪不禁叹息。

不过也才九个月，大概……不难吧？

5

相比起一直在兴奋个不停的Venom，埃迪度过了苦闷的一个月。

难过的事情有千千万，首当其冲的就是不能有性生活！——没有性生活！整！整！一！个！月！这是任何一个有正常生理需求的成年男人都没法忍受的事！偏偏Venom还有极其正当的理由：

**太过激烈的动作会让孩子的发育不稳定，埃迪，忍一忍就好了。**

忍一忍！埃迪简直想把Venom的舌头割下来——你个没有性快感的外星物种知道些什么？要是九个月都不稳定呢？他再要忍八个月吗？老天，简直像是又回到了悲惨的高中处男生活，只不过那时候他身上没有一个孩子。

其次，Venom也不知道是哪根神经搭错了线——前提是他有神经——居然还要给他科学养胎？先不说Venom的孩子需不需要这么细心照顾，可，这些方法看起来也不大科学吧？

先是强迫他在唐人街那个看起来道骨仙风的老头子那买了一堆苦得令人作呕的草每天煮了吃——老头子还夸他对他夫人真好——呸！要是他真有夫人，还每天给她喝这种玩意，他就等着被夫人用枕头活生生闷死吧！

——他现在就很想用枕头活生生闷死Venom，只可惜它没有呼吸道。

再有就是，Venom还天天给他放莫扎特听，并美其名曰是“胎教”，对孩子好——天！大概连Venom自己都听不懂什么是莫扎特，更何况是那个还没成型的非人类孩子！？饶了他吧！

埃迪也终于有一天忍不住了，问它“你都是从哪搞来的方法”，Venom就献宝似地不知道从哪拿出一本《孕期指南》，大型宠物犬似的围在他身边打转。

得，还懂得跑去书店买书，变聪明了。

甚至连楼下的玛丽都知道他家有人怀孕了。起因是某一天怀孕了的埃迪难得亲自跑到楼下去买宵夜，玛丽忽然笑着神神秘秘地问：“那些草药管用吗？那天Venom突然问我，我就推荐给Venom先生了。”

埃迪听了只想哭泣。

而且他现在还要天天不间断地吃巧克力，已经快要把自己吃穷了。

这些事一直折腾他到了第四个月的时候，Venom突然想起： **埃迪！我们没有做过产检！**

“什么？”刚睡醒的埃迪吓得一哆嗦，“什么产检？”

**“就是产检！”** Venom大喊，并把那本《孕期指南》翻来翻去。 **“上面说了！要定期检查确保胎儿没有问题！”**

“放过我吧，Venom，”埃迪躺回床上，“不是有你在吗？你还不了解孩子怎么样？”

**你说的很有道理，埃迪。** Venom道。 **但我们还是要按流程来。**

于是埃迪被拖着跑去找了安妮，安妮听了又一脸复杂地去找丹，丹听了则是一脸惊悚地找了他信得过的妇产科医生。

那上了年纪的“妇科圣手”一边用听诊器按在他的肚子上，一边笑呵呵地问：“诶，你这女孩子怎么没有爱人陪着？——哎，你们年轻人还老追求病态美，这都能听到心跳了肚子还这么小，别老想着减肥啊。”

埃迪只好沉默。

讲到这里，但凡是有一点人性的人大概都会流下同情的泪水。

到了检查做完，埃迪整理好衣服出去时，安妮一脸高深莫测地望着他微微隆起的肚子，用眼神传达出“我就知道你们俩早搞在一起了！死基佬！”

埃迪的反应则是一脸胃疼，也不知道是该反驳“早”还是反驳“基佬”——或许更值得吐槽的是他居然看懂了安妮的眼神。

到了五个月的时候，出乎意料地，他居然有妊娠反应了！

“孕吐不一般是在初期吗？”埃迪一边大口吸气，一边无力地靠着洗手间的墙，“怎么到我这就变成五月的事了。”

Venom只能在他身旁转来转去安慰埃迪，除此之外它也帮不上什么忙。

**“是母体自身免疫系统的排异反应。”** Venom闷闷地说。 **“孩子正在成熟，你的身体感知到了。真奇怪，明明你不排斥我。”**

“可能我和小崽子天生不和吧，”埃迪做出一副无所谓的轻松样子，“反正这么多我都忍了，还怕这个吗？”

Venom没有接话，埃迪敏锐地感受到了对方的心情低落。他正打算出声安慰，却听见Venom用一种怏怏不乐的语调道： **“埃迪，不然我们不要孩子了吧。”**

“为什么？”这下轮到埃迪不解了，“你不是很想要个孩子吗？”

**“可是你很难受，埃迪，而我不想让你难受——你是我最重要的人。”**

埃迪一愣，用手摸了摸Venom的头，像是在摸一只金毛犬：“可我是你的伴侣，我的职责是给你提供愉悦感。”

Venom蹭了蹭他的手。

6

埃迪，经历了五个月的痛苦禁欲生活。但说实在，他现在也不敢做什么——他那在腹部的孩子已经很大了，他要是真的做什么总会有种谜一样的羞耻感。

可是——

**“埃迪，我听网上说怀孕的人能坐地吸土。”**

正坐在床上写稿子的埃迪：什么玩意儿？？？？你上的是什么网？？？？？？？

没得到理想中回应的Venom沿着小腿线条，缓缓攀上他的大腿、腰腹、脊背……直至覆盖全身，酥酥麻麻的感觉瞬间笼罩了他的其他感官。埃迪觉得自己仿佛是穿了件会移动按摩的皮衣——尤其是隆起的肚子部分还绷了起来，像半个球。

“等等，”埃迪连忙出声制止这种白日宣淫的荒唐行为，“现在还是中午！”

**中午怎么了？** Venom显然不怎么理解这种人类的羞耻观。 **你们人类还有规定说中午不能做什么事吗？**

“当然没有，可是……”埃迪还试图要再辩解些什么，但还来不及大义凛然地拒绝，这些羞耻感和伦理观在Venom将大多数黑色液状软物集中到他身体最脆弱的部位流动时就烟消云散了。

“嗯……”他快意又绻恻地从喉中拉出一个软化的单音来，显然是从中得了趣儿还不舍得抽舍；他微微张开腿，想着只是这个也不是不可以，于是便放松了下来任由Venom摆弄。

一床被子和手提电脑都被丢开到了一边，散乱地摆着，埃迪软了身子倚在床头，靠Venom稳着手脚免得往旁边倾倒。说实在，埃迪也是有很久很久不曾放纵自己的欲望了，他想，所以只是一会也没关系。

于是Venom趁着他意志不怎么坚定时攀上他的胸腹间，肆意妄为地像人类亲吻的力道一般缀下斑斑点点的痕迹，让埃迪笑着或惊呼着要它停下。

**“这是我们的孩子。”** Venom鲜红的舌细细地滑过他隆起的小腹，直至上面覆盖上一层薄而黏滑的水光才作罢。随后他又用长舌打着转舔弄埃迪早已直挺挺地立起，一颤一颤的物什，舌尖碾过那个渗着水的小口，忽地往上一转，将埃迪逼得泄了出来。

埃迪低声喘息着，就要用发软的脚推开Venom，好扮演一个爽完就翻脸不认人的渣男角色，却被Venom用一条条粗而软厚的触手死死压在了床上。

“不要了……”埃迪无力地抗争着，但就如同每一次一样，抗争总是没有用的——在性事上，Venom从来都占据主导地位。

这位外星生物用他的舌头卷过埃迪的腿根，这举动引起埃迪一阵激烈的颤动，原本要软下去的阴茎又抬了个头，显出兴奋的模样。

**“诚实一点，埃迪，你总是心里想的和面上做的不一样，但不要忘记我能知道你在想什么。”**

埃迪只觉得大脑里一片混乱。他想要更多，却又害怕更多。

“不行……孩子。”即使是不怎么清醒，他也记得体内还有个“第三人”，可谓是为这个孩子也用心用力了。

**“不用担心，它还没完全成熟——但也足够稳定了。”** Venom这么回答。

像是肯定这个回答一般，它用那条软厚的长舌在埃迪几个月没被好好使用过的穴口细细地抚弄，一点一点地靠近那个最终之地。埃迪生理上的快感还没感到，但心理上的快感已然驱使着他一张一合地收缩着穴口——不可否认，用前列腺高潮是甚至会让一个直男上瘾的性爱。

**“看，埃迪，你很兴奋。”**

Venom先是一点点地慢慢伸入，又试探性地拉出，被唾沫润湿的穴道不再抗拒似的地紧闭起来，而是欲拒又迎地将那进入的事物小心地挤弄着——生怕它突然完全进入，又生怕它离开。Venom接受到这种欢迎的信号，又将略微粗糙的舌头深入了一些，模仿交媾的动作抽动起来；埃迪柔软的内壁包裹着这一粗糙的事物，敏感的神经立即颤抖起来，红着眼角小声道：“再深一点，唔……”

Venom向来简单直接。既然伴侣说要深一点，那他就深一点——那黏滑的唾沫也正好成了绝佳的自然润滑，它的长舌畅通无阻地进入到内里，用顶尖不停地刺激着那个让埃迪发疯的点。埃迪的那玩意涨成一大块，紫红色的顶端还吐出透明的液体，颤颤巍巍的，埃迪红着脸，眼眶弥着水雾，看起来一副想哭又不能哭的模样。

**可爱。** 这是Venom的第一反应，虽然它也不太明白可爱这个词到底具体是个什么意思。

Venom托高埃迪的腰身，抽出那条长舌，转而在埃迪的敏感部位煽风点火。埃迪眯着眼皱起眉，似乎是没搞太明白发生了什么事，只好将右腿搭上Venom以示不满。

Venom变成了那个类人形模样，侧了侧头，将埃迪的腿拉高到肩膀上放着，埃迪刚想问出声，就感到后面有什么东西攸地填满了穴内，让他不自禁地尖叫了一声，眼泪顺着脸颊就滴落了下来。

Venom无所顾忌地深插进去，又缓缓地抽出，不间断地击打着他最爽快的点，舌尖在同时还要耍弄着那两颗红色的小点，直至它们发肿胀大才罢休。埃迪一边放纵自己般地叫着，一边又护着肚子怕不小心伤到，看起来可怜兮兮的；他脸色发红，身体受不住地向上弓起，像条煮熟的虾子。

“唔，太过了……啊！”埃迪哭喊着要用手碰碰前面涨的不行的阴茎，但双手却不能被控制，Venom也不遂他的愿，恶趣味地非要操射他。

终于在某一次顶弄中，埃迪终于能如愿以偿。他大口大口喘着气，后面的前列腺却还在不停地被操干，就算是痉挛着，哭叫着他也不能让Venom在这事上动一点恻隐之心。

真是活脱脱一鬼畜攻。

7

最后的日子也终于到了，埃迪的生产过程在Venom及那位“妇科圣手”的协助下也异常顺利。只是“妇科圣手”到了这时才明白过来埃迪是个男的，并且生的孩子不是人类。

但他也没有被吓倒，反而是看着那一团玩意儿笑呵呵地说道：“很健康嘛！”

Venom绕着这他梦寐以求许久的孩子看了又看，又倚着埃迪不断重复道： **“我们的孩子。”**

“当然。”埃迪侧过头看着那没有一点像他的孩子，“我们的。”


End file.
